It's fate, my dear friend
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: "Até daqui dez anos, então". x JACK SPARROW/WILLIAM TURNER, presente para Nanase Kei x


**Sumário: **"Até daqui dez anos, então".

**Piratas do Caribe não me pertence, mas eu queria TANTO um Jack Sparrow aqui em casa!**

**Não me lembro se essa fanfic foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

**Presente - se ela quiser, claro - para e de Nanase Kei.**

* * *

**It's fate, my dear friend**

* * *

_Eu quero jogar como se faz no Texas, por favor_  
_Desfaça a jogada, próxima jogada, aumente as apostas,_  
_baby, fique comigo._  
_(Eu amo isso)_

_-_

Lady Gaga, "Poker Face" (Tradução)

* * *

Elizabeth está dormindo.

(É normal isso acontecer porque, bom, os dois tiveram uma noite incrível, como sempre. Na verdade, Will e Elizabeth passam mais tempo tendo noites incríveis do que dias românticos. Mas, quando se tem apenas um dia a cada dez anos para aproveitar – já que ela ainda é o Rei dos Piratas e ele é o novo Davy Jones, com menos moluscos, obrigado – a terra firme e a companhia _real_ do outro, não tem muito que fazer.

Will a ama).

**X**

E Will está bebendo com Jack.

(Na verdade, Will não está necessariamente com sono. Está cansado, mas com sono não. Então, pensa ele, o que seria melhor que esticar as pernas? "O que faz há essa hora aqui, Will Turner?" A voz embriagada de Jack o chama. Ele pode dizer muitas coisas.

"Nada", ele diz).

**X**

Certo, Will está se embebedando com Jack.

(Will bebe o rum devagar, para apreciar um pouco a bebida em terra firme. Ele costuma fazer isso muito, agora. Mas, Jack, não. Ele dá um gole veloz e sorri já meio vermelho e prestes a cair. Como sempre, o senhor Turner ri.

No sétimo gole, tudo começa a andar mais rápido).

**X**

Eles não dizem nada.

(Eles nunca tiveram muito assunto, e dessa vez não é diferente. Eles encaram a bebida, olham um ao outro no olho e sorriem; bebendo mais um grande gole e deixando que o rum espalhe mais vermelhidão em seus rostos.

Eles não precisam dizer nada).

**X**

Até que Jack quebra o silêncio, como sempre.

("E como vão as coisas com o precioso Rei?" ele brinca, jogando a cabeça para trás e encarando o teto. "Muito bem, obrigado" e Will levanta a garrafa como se num brinde – e, sim, ele está tão bêbado que nem percebe o que fala –, mas não tem mais rum ali. "Ótimo, isso é muito bom", Jack murmura, levando a garrafa à boca apenas para constatar que ela está vazia, também. O silêncio retorna.

Como sempre).

**X**

E eles percebem que estão sem rum.

(Os dois se encaram, hesitantes e com medo. É como se alguma coisa _muito errada _estivesse, bem, _muito errada_. Não faz lógica nenhuma, mas dois piratas sem rum também não.

Então não importa realmente).

**X**

"Bom". Jack diz.

(E ele não tem o que dizer. Só que ele iniciou a bebedeira e pode ter sido culpa dele que acabou. Ele brinca com a garrafa na mão, mas ela cai no chão e quebra. Ele a encara meio sem graça e suspira. "Bom". Jack diz.

Ele está bêbado).

**X**

"Bem". Will sussurra.

(Ele sussurra porque ele sabe que alguma coisa nele está errada. Ele não é de se embebedar e muito menos com Jack. Ele olha de relance para o lugar onde ele estava com Elizabeth e derruba, também, a sua garrafa e ela se quebra. Ele coça a cabeça. "Bem". Will sussurra.

Ele também está bêbado).

**X**

Will se levanta da sua cadeira.

(Ele se levanta aos tropeções, já. Ele está cansado, e bêbado e talvez isso seja um problema. Mas, mesmo assim, ele se levanta como o homem que é. E caminha.

Ou tenta).

**X**

E cai no colo de Jack.

(Não era bem a sua intenção. Jack está ali perto e ele perdeu o controle e, bem, o resto é fácil de entender.

Will não costuma se embebedar).

**X**

Os dois se encaram.

(Na verdade, Jack já estava encarando Will. Bom, é difícil não fazê-lo quando um homem cai no seu colo por estar muito bêbado. E Jack devia afastá-lo ou jogá-lo no chão.

Mas ele não o faz).

**X**

Um momento de silêncio mórbido, por favor.

(É estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo não é. É errado, mas parece tão certo. Argh, chega dessas coisas!, Jack pensa, confuso. Mas não tem como não ser confuso. Will pensa a mesma coisa, enquanto decide se levanta e cai no chão e permanece ali até os dois caírem da cadeira frágil. Certo, se os dois caírem, também ficaria confuso; mais confuso.

O mundo é uma confusão geral, não é?)

**X**

E se beijam, enfim.

(Não dá para saber quem começou ou não. O que eles sabem é que as bocas se encontraram e agora eles estão numa troca confusa de línguas e saliva, com o bafo de rum. Urgh, Elizabeth diria, se beijasse qualquer um dos dois nesse momento.

Mas nenhum deles é Elizabeth).

**X**

Até que...

(Eles não sabem quanto tempo passou. O beijo é até que legal e eles se entendem bem porque são amigos e adversários. Eles não se tocam, apenas se beijam, e isso é incrivelmente confortável porque eles não querem avançar, por enquanto.

Até que...)

**X**

...A cadeira quebra.

(Certo, por um momento eles se esqueceram. E não foi por causa da bebida, somente. Mas agora eles estão no chão e um deles deve estar sangrando. Ou é apenas a impressão de um bêbado – ou dois. O beijo foi quebrado há muitos segundos e eles só notam agora.

E riem).

**X**

"Que ótimo!". Will diz.

(E se levanta, afastando-se de Jack, e o ajuda a levantar também. As mãos ficam presas e unidas num aperto firme e forte.

Eles não tem a intenção de soltar).

**X**

"Não é?". Jack gargalha.

(E então eles encaram o aperto, mas não soltam e nem ficam sérios. Continuam sorrindo e voltam a se encarar. Como amigos e rivais.

Como nos velhos tempos).

**X**

"Vamos fazer isso de novo".

(Um deles diz, de repente. Ou será que os dois disseram?

Não importa).

**X**

"Mas é claro".

(Não é bem uma promessa, mas eles consideram uma. Homens de verdade fazem promessas, afinal.

E as cumprem).

**X**

"Te vejo daqui dez anos, então".

(Um deles diz, porque os dois sabem que Will deve voltar para Elizabeth até o nascer do sol, para então partir.

Por mais dez anos).

**X**

"Igualmente".

(E Will parte.

E Jack fica).

**X**

Demora algumas horas para o sol raiar.

(E Will parte. E Jack fica. Mais uma vez. Eles não se encontram mais.

Mas os dois estão com uma tremenda dor de cabeça de manhã).

**X**

E quando o sol nasce, ele está mais bonito que ontem e parece fortalecido pela promessa que eles fizeram.

(Mas que eles já esqueceram).

* * *

**N/A.:** Não sei se o Jack ficou OOC. Não sei se o Will ficou OOC. Não sei se a fanfic ficou boa. Não sei se eu gostei. Não sei se esse era o fim que eu queria. Não sei nem se esse era o começo que eu queria.

O que eu sei além de que eu nada sei?

Ora, eu sei que eu devo parar de ler "Vermelho", da Nanase Kei; porque ela me afeta muito na hora de escrever.

Não sei se eu vou receber reviews. Mas eu bem que queria.


End file.
